A Kingdom Of Frost And Snow (Jelsa)
by AlessiaEL
Summary: When the cruel Queen Gothel of Disney decides that she wants more power, she hatches an evil scheme to cause the downfall of Dreamworks. Elsa, a useless maid in the Disney castle, wants nothing more than a normal life. But when she finds herself mixed up in a daring plan to take down the kingdom, she might be the only one who can save it. Jelsa/Merricup/Kristanna/Eugenzel
1. Chapter 1

_History of the World: Volume 3: First Edition Print_

 _Chapter I: The World of Animation_

 _Once Upon A Time…_

 _In the world of Animation, there lived many Kingdoms. The two largest Kingdoms in all the lands was the Kingdom of Disney and the Kingdom of Dreamworks._

 _For centuries, the two kingdoms lived side by side in peace. And for centuries to come, we can only hope that they continue to be the peaceful neighbors they have been since the beginning of time._

 _The Kingdom of Disney - A Recent History_

 _Many years ago, in the harmonious Kingdom of Disney, the King and Queen had two lovely daughters, Princess Iduna and Princess Arianna._

 _Next in line for the throne, Princess Iduna married Lord Agnar and had two beautiful daughters of their own, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna._

 _May they rest in peace, Princess Iduna, Prince Agnar, and Princess Elsa, were all murdered in a horrible assassination by the ruthless Nightmares. Princess Anna luckily survived the attack and was adopted by her Aunt; Princess Arianna and her husband, Prince Fredrick. As for the Nightmares, they were all captured and hung for their crimes._

 _Unfortunately, the King and Queen died later that year of grief._

Elsa rolled her eyes, grief is an understatement. Everyone in Disney knows they were murdered just like Iduna and her family. She ignored her woeful opinion and continued reading.

 _After the coronation, Queen Arianna and King Fredrick lived in the palace with their niece, Princess Anna. Nine months later, Queen Arianna died giving birth to her first child, Princess Rapunzel._

 _King Fredrick, one of the most peaceful king's in all of Animation, felt that his two daughters needed a mother, and Disney needed a Queen. Ten years after his wife's death, he married a beautiful and kind woman, who is now our Queen Gothel of Disney._

 _May he rest in peace, one year after Gothel became our Queen, King Fredick died of an unknown illness._

 _Queen Gothel now lives in the palace with her two step children, Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel._

 _The Kingdom of Dreamworks - A Recent History_

 _Luckily, The Kingdom of Dreamworks has had a more pleasant history than the one of Disney._

 _King North and Queen Toothiana live with their son Prince Jackson Overland Frost—_

"Elsa," Flynn said at the door of the castle's library. "I've been looking all over for you! Ray needs you to come to the kitchen now. Her Royal Highness is having another meeting." Flynn rolled his eyes. Everyone knew Queen Gothel's meetings were usually just parties. "Ray needs you serve food."

"Another party already? Didn't she have one yesterday?" Elsa smirked. She put the book back on the shelf and walked over to Flynn.

"You know how her Royal Queenliness is," Flynn gave her an amused look as they walked down the palace hallway. "Weren't you supposed to be cleaning the library, not reading all its books?"

"I was taking a break," Elsa elbowed him, maybe too hard because she heard him groan.

"What would a maid like you even be interested in reading?"

"A history textbook. I wanted to actually learn something for once but it only told me what everyone knows. The kingdom of Disney and Dreamworks lived together in harmony…"

"You know maids aren't supposed to be learning right?" Flynn said as they made a left towards the secret passage created only for maids and servants of the castle.

"You know, thieves aren't supposed to be working as kitchen boys right?" Elsa mimicked his tone, pushing the secret door -which looked like a wall- open. She made a left and Flynn followed, anyone else would have immediately gotten lost in this maze of hallways that led to the deepest corners of the castle, but Elsa knew these passageways as well as anyone could.

"Hey listen here," Flynn argued, "I only steal for the good of humanity!"

"And how is stealing good for anyone?" Elsa teased. Since the day they met at Pabbie's orphanage, Flynn Rider has always been her best and only friend. He always took care of her and she did the same for him.

"If I don't steal food to eat, I die." He moved in front of her and started pacing backward to face her, his chestnut eyes glowing with amusement. "And if I die, that's awful for humanity since I'm so nice to look at-"

"Oh please!" Elsa bit down on her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. Flynn Rider was the most arrogant man alive.

When they reached the end of the secret passageway, they walked through the door to the castle's hallways. Unfortunately, no secret passageways led directly to the kitchen. She heard Flynn suck in a breath.

Elsa moved her gaze towards the clear white ceramic tiles on the floor and stopped walking. Royalty must be near.

"Good day Elsa," she heard Princess Rapunzel's voice somewhere down the hall ahead. "Good day Flynn."

"Your Highness." Elsa and Flynn both replied, continuing to keep their heads bowed.

"Don't be so formal," Rapunzel giggled. But they still stood stiffly which caused Rapunzel to sigh loudly before continuing to wherever she was off to.

"The Princess is so kind," Elsa whispered, her pace quickened to match Flynn's as they continued to the kitchen. None of the royal family would ever even look at palace staff but Rapunzel always greeted them and she knew their names too.

"Yeah," Flynn coughed. He'd been tense since Rapunzel left. It was always Rapunzel that made him anxious…

"You like her!" Elsa teased.

"WHAT?" From the corner of her eye, Elsa could see him turning red. "I DO NOT!"

After a moment of silence.

"So what if I do?" Flynn said. "I'm just a kitchen boy. I could never end up with someone like her."

And at that, he entered the kitchen leaving Elsa alone in the hallway.

After a moment of peace and silence, Elsa took a deep breath then walked into the kitchen. It was as catastrophic as a war. Ray was yelling commands at everyone while servants were running around with trays, every chef was cooking non-stop, including Flynn now.

"Look who's finally showed up!" Ray said in his French accent. He sounded stressed. "Princess Elsa! Here—take this tray to the throne room. Her Highness has been having a meeting all day." He shoved a tray of chocolates into her hand.

"Ray, you have to stop calling me Princess Elsa," she giggled. "It's disrespectful to the actual Princess Elsa who died."

The real Princess Elsa died in an assassination about eighteen years ago. The name Elsa was so common in the kingdom of Disney, there were even three other palace staff with the name. Although the joke was morbid, Ray liked to call her Princess Elsa because apparently, she was 'his favorite Elsa.'

"Get out of here!" Ray pushed her out the doors of the kitchen.

She laughed quietly to herself and walked down the corridor towards the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

The throne room was a large and beautiful site, Elsa's favorite room in the whole castle. Everything was shaded green, reminding her of the greenest grass in the summer.

The ovular shaped room had the throne in its centre and Gothel seated on it. To her left, on smaller thrones, Princess Rapunzel and Princess Anna sat quietly. Elsa could tell they always looked tense and even scared to be around their step-mother.

"YOU—GIRL!" Queen Gothel pointed at Elsa. Even though all written texts about Gothel said she's kind, the Queen was really bitter and mean. But that never changed the fact that she was their Queen.

Elsa felt the hairs on her neck prickle up, she liked to be invisible at these meetings but now she wasn't, "Yes, my Queen?"

"Come here,"

Elsa walked over to the throne and held out her tray of chocolates to the Queen. Gothel took one bite and grinned with her divinely white-teethed smile. Everyone knew Gothel was bitter, but she is also easily the most beautiful woman in all the lands.

"This one is my favorite!" The Queen yelled to another maid, "Go get more now!"

The maid scurried out of the room like a scared child.

Elsa felt stiff, her knuckles beginning to turn white from gripping the tray so hard. She hated being near the Queen and now she was forced to stand beside her during the whole meeting.

Elsa's gaze shifted behind the throne to the large balcony that took up almost half the room. The view was extravagant. The balcony led out to a lake and beyond the water, Elsa could see the beautiful capital city of Disney, Arendelle.

"Your Highness," one of the Royal officials, Elsa recognized as Lord Wesselton said to the Queen, "if we may get back to the matter at hand-"

"What is the matter at hand!" Gothel cackled. "Everything is going perfectly! The Kingdom of Dreamworks has no other choice but to seek help from us now! Their land is poisoned! They have no crops!"

Elsa froze. She immediately knew Gothel had something to do with the kingdom of Dreamworks' crops. But obviously she couldn't say anything, she had to stand there and keep her opinion to herself because that what a maid was supposed to do. She looked over at Princess Anna and Rapunzel, they looked guilty but too scared to say anything.

"Yes, Your Highness but the Kingdom of Dreamworks has been seeking help from the other surrounding kingdoms. The Kingdom of Sony, BlueSky, and Illumination have all been trading crops with them."

"Oh," Gothel sounded reluctant. "That is a problem… well, I guess that means we must poison their land too."

"If I may…" remarked Wesselton.

"Get on with it!"

Queen Gothel accidently spit a crumb of chocolate on Elsa but she didn't dare move a muscle to clean it.

"If we poison everyone's crops, the other kingdoms might finally suspect our interference."

"Let them suspect us-I do not care."

"They may want to start a war." Wesselton was turning red, the sweat he was emitting was causing his spectacles to slip down all the way to the tip of his nose.

"So be it," Gothel said. "We have the largest military in all the lands."

Elsa wanted to punch her, this is not how someone should run a kingdom.

"Yes, my Queen," Wesselton continued, "But if all the kingdoms combine their forces against us, there's a chance we may lose."

"I have that under control," Queen Gothel said. "Once they see they have no crops left, they'll realize they must seek aid from us."

Elsa's stomach dropped. She had to put so much effort into holding the tray in her hands and not smacking it into Gothel's head outright. She looked at Rapunzel and Anna who looked as if they wanted to cry.

"Our Grimm Brother's Annual Masquerade Ball is in two days," Queen Gothel said. "I expect you to invite everyone! Invite every royal in all the lands. It is at this event that the kingdom of Dreamworks will kneel down and beg for our help."

"Brilliant plan just like our brilliant Queen." Lord Wesselton flattered.

"Shut up and go send the invitations!"

"Yes, my Queen-Of course, my Queen." Wesselton ran from the room immediately.

"Please leave," Gothel said.

It took Elsa a moment to realize Gothel was talking to her, she was the only maid in the room, so no one else had heard their plans. Of course Gothel didn't care about Elsa, she was just a mere maid in this large kingdom. She was small and powerless.

Elsa rushed out of the room, careful not to drop the tray since all eyes were now on her. She could feel herself trembling.

* * *

"Did she really say all those things?" Flynn said to Elsa as he cooked the meal he liked to call Les Poissons.

"Yes," Elsa shuttered. She sat on one of the kitchen counters eating some of the left over chocolates from the meeting. Luckily, the kitchen was practically empty, besides the few other cooks who didn't seem to care for Elsa's presence. Elsa should have been cleaning the library but she decided to take a well-deserved break-mainly to bother Flynn while he cooked the Queen's dinner.

"Well, at least now we can see why the Nightmares were a thing." Flynn said casually as he flipped a fish in the air like a pancake.

"Shh!" Elsa dropped her plate-she caught it reflexively-before putting it down on the counter beside her. "If anyone hears you, you'll get into trouble."

"Why? Everyone knows about the Nightmares rebelling against the throne."

"The Nightmares are different from the Rebels." Elsa said defensively. "The Nightmares assassinated the former King and Queen-who were kind and good for our kingdom-the Rebels are only against Gothel being our new Queen."

"Oh please!" Flynn pointed his spatula at her, "Don't start with your crazy theory again-we all know the Nightmares and the Rebels are the same."

Elsa took another bite of food to keep her from talking. He wasn't right but he also wasn't wrong. Elsa knew nothing about either group, she could only believe what she wanted to.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ray walked into the kitchen, "Get off my counter! Just because I call you princess Elsa does not mean you can act like one!"

"Sorry," Elsa said casually hopping off the counter, "I'm leaving now."

She left her tray of chocolates on the counter food on the counter-put on her apron readying herself to go back to the library to clean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Out of all my friends, you're by far the craziest." Flynn said.

With their work shift recently finished, Elsa and Flynn walked down the bridge of the castle that led all the way to the city of Arendelle. The sun had set hours ago and the nightguards already stood watch. Elsa tucked the rest of her hair into the hood of her navy blue sweater.

"I'm your only friend, Flynn."

"True, but that doesn't make you any less insane."

Normally, Flynn would have went straight home but-instead of going to Pabbie's Orphanage-today he decided to accompany Elsa to her fight at the Underground.

"I don't know why you even go to the Underground," Flynn said. "Don't you care for your face at all?"

The Underground was a warehouse with a boxing ring hosted by a man named Hades. The fighters would fight and make money from their wins. Currently Elsa-her stage being Olaf-was undefeated.

"I make money from these fights." Elsa said to Flynn. They walked passed a group of the Queen's knights and stayed silent. When they were gone, Elsa whispered to Flynn, "Better than stealing. And you know I'm saving up for my-"

"I know-I know-your ice cream shop," said Flynn cutting her off. "I'm just worried about you, if they find out you're a girl, you're as good as dead!"

"They haven't and never will find out I'm a girl. I've been doing this since I was seventeen," She's now twenty, so that gave her about three years of experience. "And, even if they do find out, that won't stop me from kicking all their asses." Elsa winked at Flynn.

She recalled a moment in time when she was a quiet and insecure girl. The fighting changed her, she's much different now. She's confident especially in this hoodie when she wasn't an insignificant maid. She could do what she wanted, be who she wanted, and no one could stop her.

They arrived outside of the Underground which looked like an old, worn out, and unused shop. There were pieces of wooden planks nailed to the windows making it look as if no one was inside, but Elsa knew better.

They walked through the alley towards the back of the shop, then opened the door-that was placed horizontally on the ground-and walked down the stairs that led to the Underground. The place lived up to its name, as an enormous room and in the centre sat a boxing ring with two fighters in a heavy duel and a crowd shouting their bets.

Elsa struggled to walk to the attendance table since the room was so crowded. Flynn at her side, looked tense and nervous. No one knew she was a girl because of the hood that covered her face, and the clothes she wore were baggy enough to hide any of the little curves her flat body had.

"Name?" Megara asked at the table looking overly bored.

"Meg," Elsa said as cockily as possible-she had to keep up her act at being a cocky teenage boy or someone would suspect different. "Don't pretend you don't know my name." Elsa winked at her.

"Name?" Meg didn't even look up.

"Olaf…" Elsa tried to sound disappointed but she really didn't care.

"You're seventh in line and you'll be fighting Pitch Black-"

"OLAF!" Hades walked over to the table giving her a tight hug. It used to bother Elsa but now her body was used to being crushed. "Long time no see!"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Flynn break into a sweat. She liked bringing him here because all his fake confidence disappeared.

"Yeah, I've been busy with work," Elsa said in her most masculine voice.

"When's your fight?" Hades asked.

"I'm seventh so it should be in about an hour," Elsa answered.

"And which unfortunate soul has the honor of fighting with-my man-Olaf?"

"Some guy named Pitch Black." Elsa looked around the crowd at all the bulky men who walked around. "Never heard of him."

Hades gave her a look like she was an idiot. Elsa felt suddenly insecure but covered it up in a cocky grin and some fake confidence, "What?"

"Pitch Black is one of the best fighters I've ever met," Hades said. "Everyone knows him. Like you, he's undefeated."

Elsa's confidence deflated like a balloon, "Oh," was all she said before Hades disappeared into the crowd. She tried to ignore her nerves but was pathetically failing.

Moments later, Hades' voice echoed the room, "THE WINNER IS MAUI!" The crowd cheered causing the floors to rumble, "NEXT UP WE HAVE LI SHANG VERSING VLADAMIR!"

"We can always sneak out through the back, I'm sure no one will notice." Flynn said from her left, sounding hopeful.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"What?" He put his arms out and grinned innocently.

The fight ended almost as fast as it started. Li Shang threw Vladamir out of the ring which caused the crowd to cheer like monkeys. Elsa-or really Olaf-and Li Shang were good friends even though she's beat him a number of times in brawls.

"This next fight is one we've all been waiting for!" Hades shouted into the mic sending waves of vibrations throughout the room. "Two undefeated champions! Presenting Olaf versus Pitch Black!"

Elsa turned towards the stage at her fake name. Olaf? How could this be? There were seven fights ahead of hers. The crowd cheered so much she never heard it this loud before. Her legs felt weak as she walked onto the stage.

"I thought I was seventh?" Elsa's voice cracked as she shouted at Hades. Elsa was sure he would have picked up her feminine voice any other day but today-everyone was focused on the two undefeated champions.

"I own the Underground," Hades winked at her, walking out of the ring, "I pulled some strings, you can thank me later."

If she survived the fight.

When she finally got a good look at her opponent, Pitch Black looked nothing the way she pictured him. He was skinny. She's won fights with massive warriors and this guy looked as small and thin as a stick. But she didn't let that knowledge deceive her. She was only a maid and she managed to beat the best warriors so who's to say this guy can't beat her?

In seconds, he was running at her. She only had a moment to realize the fight had already started, that moment wasted when he pinned her harshly to the corner of the ring. So, he was stronger than he looked.

She kicked up as hard as she could-her right leg hitting his left knee-he let go of her and she used the chance to move to the other side of the ring. She kicked his back as hard as she could, sending him flying to the spot she was moments ago.

He turned towards her in the blink of an eye-he was so fast-and punched the lower part of her jaw. She only had a second but she dodged his next punch, moving as quick as she could to move away from him.

He was hopping up and down across from her, fists raised, ready to attack again, "You're good Olaf."

"I'm the best." she smirked.

It must have worked because the gleam in his eyes turned dark suddenly and he was on her again. She dodged every single attack with speed and precision.

"For the best, you sure don't do much of the attacking."

It was right, Elsa liked to tire her opponents. She didn't answer, she feinted to the left before punching the right side of his face. He stumbled back but it wasn't enough to knock him out. He looked up at her with immense displeasure, then suddenly charged at her again.

She dodged him but before she was far enough away, he grabbed her arm then shoved her whole body against the ring. He attacked her stomach with his fist. Elsa fell to her knees-it hurt so much she wondered if he broke a rib.

He was ready to attack again but she rolled around his attack, jumping up to face him. Ignoring the aching pain that was screaming from her chest, Elsa kicked his left thigh sending him on the floors in front of her. But he was smart because he used the chance to kick his leg out and trip her.

The back of her head hit the hard cement floors, white stars blocked her vision-one second, two seconds, three seconds- the roof of the Underground slowly became visible, then she saw Pitch Black's fist headed towards her nose.

She moved as fast as her reflexes would let her but his fist still managed to graze the side of her cheek-that's going to bruise later.

He was on top of her, the last thing she saw before blackness was his fist heading towards her face.

Stars and stars and stars. Stars everywhere. Elsa now felt two senses of pain in her stomach. From the back of her head she heard, "The winner is Pitch Black!" and the audience cheering.

She sat up as soon as her body agreed to listen-her stomach still aching with agony-and now her face felt a hot stinging pain. Pitch was off of her, standing meters away with the referee.

Thankfully, no one was paying attention to her, she wouldn't be able to take the stares. The fact is, she was no longer undefeated. She was no longer the best.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thirty-five," Jack groaned then let go of the metal pole he was holding. He was in the castle's training room doing pull-ups.

"Well done, Prince!" Hiccup said handing Jack a wet towel. Hiccup Haddock III was the prince's advisor-but really-Jack saw Hiccup as his best friend.

"Last time I did forty," Jack sighed. "And when are you going to start calling me Jack like I asked you to?"

Hiccup smiled, "Permission to speak my personal thoughts, Your Highness?"

"Man in Moon, Hiccup you can always tell me what's on your mind."

"The day you become King is the day I'll start calling you Jack, Your Highness."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Jack grinned.

"Honey!" Queen Toothiana of Dreamworks but also Jack's mother, called from the practice room's door. "Are you in here?"

"Yes, Mother." Jack said putting on a shirt before she could see him.

When she walked into the room she gave Jack a tight embrace. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying but he didn't want to make assumptions so soon.

"Mother, I'm covered in sweat."

"You are also my son," she said it like that changed the fact that he was currently filthy.

He delicately peeled her off-his hands on her shoulders-and held her so she could face him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," his mother said, "just come to the throne room in ten minutes please." Then she walked out of the room, her heals clicking against the tiles made Jack shiver.

Jack turned to Hiccup, "What do you think that was all about?"

Hiccup hesitated. He probably knew exactly what it was about but clearly didn't want to say, "I have no idea, Your Highness."

* * *

To Jack, the throne room was the worst place in the castle, all it ever did was make him anxious. It was a reminder that someday he would rule all the people of Dreamworks-he hated that pressure.

It's not that he didn't love his country-he would give up his own life for the sake of all the people-he only wanted to be a good king.

"Jackson," His father said sternly on the throne. Jack's mother sat to the King's left.

Jack stood a few metres across from the throne facing his father but more importantly, the King of Dreamworks.

"Yes, father?" Jack asked. Did he do something wrong? He couldn't recall anything too bad that he's done lately. A few harmless pranks on the castle staff but his parents always knew and never minded.

"We've had the honor of being invited to the Kingdom of Disney's Annual Grimm Brother's Masquerade Ball." His father said.

"Well, that's a handful to say," Jack chuckled and waited for everyone in the room to pick up on his joke. When no one laughed, he sighed then continued, "So what? We get invited every year."

"This year you're going," King North said, "You will be representing the Kingdom of Dreamworks."

"What?" Jack's jaw dropped. "You want me to go to the land of Disney? Where all those despicable people live?"

"Hold your tongue," Lord Bunnymund, the King's advisor said to Jack, "You will not speak to your King like that."

"A King who is also my father," Jack glared at Bunny before turning back to North. "Why do I have to do this alone? Why aren't you coming?"

"You will be King someday and you must learn to go to these events on your own," continued North. "You know of all our crops dying, I am putting my trust in you to make a deal with the Queen. A trade perhaps?"

"I thought we were making trades with all the other kingdoms?"

"All their crops are dying now," King North said to his son. "All except Disney's."

"That's because their evil Queen poisoned our crops!" Jack shouted. He was furious. Why should they make a deal with Disney when it's all their fault Dreamworks' crops died to begin with?

"What else would you have us do?" North shouted, he was obviously just as angry. "We cannot start a war with them!"

He was right. War was the absolute last thing they would do. It only brought death, and if Jack loved his people, he'd avoid the war at all costs.

"When am I leaving?" Jack managed to say. He didn't know if he could be surrounded by Disney's citizens without wanting to gag. He hated those savages but as long as he manages to make a deal with Gothel, it would all be worth it in the end.

"Now, Hiccup is outside readying Toothless." North said. "We know you won't fail us…"

* * *

"Stupid," Pabbie said handing Elsa a large piece of ice covered in a napkin. "Stupid girl."

Elsa put the ice pack on her cheek and flinched at the pain. She sat on the couch in the living room of the orphanage.

Flynn and Elsa were well passed the age to leave but they both couldn't bring themselves to go so they decided to stay and help Pabbie manage.

"I told you to stop going to those fights," said Pabbie.

"Me too!" Flynn added, he stood beside the fire. He looked uneasy every time his eyes landed on her bruised face.

Elsa glared at him, he took a step back. She looked at Pabbie, "I needed extra money,"

Pabbie sighed and looked at her sadly, Elsa's heart twisted. She hated seeing Pabbie disappointed in her, he was the only parental-figure she's ever really had. "I know you want to quit your job at the palace and open up your ice cream shop but fighting isn't safe for you."

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl?" Elsa said offended.

"Yes, it is precisely because you're a girl. Young ladies should not be fighting," he sounded weary.

"Pabbie! Pabbie!" Penny's seven-year-old body hopped down the stairs. When her eyes landed on Elsa's cheek, her face twisted in disgust. "What happened to your face?"

"I tripped," Elsa lied. No one except Flynn and Pabbie knew about her secret double life.

"What is it you want, Penny?" Pabbie sounded irritated. Elsa guessed it was more because of her than Penny.

"Um…" Penny hummed for few seconds, "I forgot."

"Penny you should be sleeping," Pabbie said then he turned to Elsa and Flynn, "We should all be sleeping."

He walked over to Penny, took her hand and led her up the stairs back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna walked alongside Rapunzel, down one of the castle's corridors. Kristoff, her personal guard, followed fifteen meters on their tail.

"The weather is lovely today," Rapunzel said bringing Anna back into reality.

"Yes," Anna said.

No matter how nice the weather, she would never stop feeling the pit in her stomach that was always filled with fear. The Queen was evil and they could do nothing about it but hope she doesn't start a war.

When they arrived to the throne room, Princess Anna took her seat beside Rapunzel who sat beside Queen Gothel. Here they would have their daily meeting on important matters in the kingdom.

"Hello step-mother," Rapunzel said to Gothel. Rapunzel was always nicer to the Queen than Anna. Anna couldn't bring herself to pretend she even cared slightly for the monster who sat upon the throne.

"Princess Rapunzel," For a moment Anna thought she heard Gothel snarl but assumed it was a figment of her imagination. "Princess Anna," Gothel greeted.

"My Queen." Anna said between her teeth.

After everything was set, the meeting began.

"Bring out the vermin," Gothel ordered.

Three guards entered the throne room, holding a man Anna recognized as one of the palace staff. Maybe a cook?

"Ray," Rapunzel whispered in a gasp. Leave it to Rapunzel to know the name of all the palace's staff. Normally, Anna would have laughed-but this time, she could only watch and pray for this man.

Ray was being held by two of the guards. A third guard stood one foot behind with his sword pointed at Ray's back. When they were close enough to the throne, the two guards shoved Ray to the ground, who didn't protest.

He knelt before the Queen, "Your Highness," he said still bowing.

Anna gripped the armrests of her chair so hard her hands were beginning to lose feeling.

"Do you know why I've brought you here today?" The Queen sneered at him.

"No, your highness,"

"LIAR!" Gothel shouted. "Guards! Throw him off the balcony with his hands tied behind his back. He will drown being the criminal he is!"

Anna gasped but didn't say anything. She knew regardless that she was a Princess, Gothel wouldn't think twice before cutting her tongue out. Anna looked at Kristoff but he only looked at the wall ahead of him. She wished he would look at her, for some reason, his simple brown eyes always helped her stay calm.

"Step-mother," Rapunzel sounded hesitant but her voice changed into something stronger. "This man deserves to know the crimes he's being punished for." After a pause Rapunzel added, "My most high Queen."

"Very well," Gothel said, which surprised Anna but at the same time didn't. The people loved Rapunzel much more than they loved Gothel and might someday turn on her. She almost had no choice but to listen to Rapunzel. "It has come to my attention that some of your kitchen staff have been eating the palace food. You may speak your opinion on this matter," the Queen said to Ray.

"Only scraps, my Queen. My staff only eat what is to be thrown out. I apologize, I gave them permission thinking it was okay."

"OF COURSE IT IS NOT OKAY!" Gothel shouted making the whole room shudder.

Anna finally saw Kristoff glance at her with concern but he immediately turned his gaze back to the wall ahead of him.

"Mother," Rapunzel said again, Anna was shocked, she never called Gothel her mother. "May I suggest a punishment? I need practice since I am to be Queen someday."

Gothel hesitated then said, "Of course. Get on with it then!"

"Guards, take this man to the dungeons. He will serve one year in prison before his release. And let this be a warning to all those who eat any of the palace's food."

Anna released her grip of the chair. Rapunzel saved his life even if the punishment is too extreme for something so insignificant as eating the food that would have ended up in the trash anyway. Rapunzel only said it because she knew what would both satisfy the Queen but also keep this man alive.

But when Anna glanced at Gothel from the corner of her eye, the Queen looked pissed off, "Very well. Get this peasant out of my sight now!"

"Thank you for your generosity, my Queen." Ray said before the guards shoved him out of the room.

When Ray left, the Queen turned to her adopted children, "Tonight we are expecting the arrival of Prince Jackson Overland Frost of Dreamworks," Gothel grabbed a grape and ate it before continuing, "The palace is going to be filled with representatives from all over the world. This next week is going to be very busy and I expect you both to be on your best behaviour. As the Princesses of Disney you must represent our kingdom for what it is, the best."


	6. Chapter 6

"The Prince of Dreamworks is coming tonight." Fifi, the head of the maid staff said.

All the maids had been rounded up and told to meet in this confined space for a meeting to assign who's cleaning where this week. The entire group squealed except Elsa. He's just a prince, he doesn't deserve all this praise, especially since he's done nothing for anyone.

"Someone must be assigned to clean his room," Fifi continued.

Almost immediately after she said it, everyone's hands shot up in the air.

"I'll do it!" Drizella shouted.

"I know everything about the Prince! He won't mind my company!" Another maid said.

"I'm the best cleaner!"

Fifi's eyes turned to Elsa-no, please, not me-Elsa tried to say in the language of facial expressions.

"Elsa, will be assigned to the Prince's room."

"YESSSSSSS!" The other Elsa—a sixty year old lady—cheered.

"No," Fifi said, then pointed to her again. "This Elsa. She's the only one amongst you children that seems to know her job."

Elsa sighed. She didn't want to clean the Prince's room. He's probably just a messy and spoiled jerk.

"None of you will talk to the prince, look at the prince, or even say his name, especially you Elsa."

"Yes, Madame." Elsa answered.

"If I find out, that any one of you disobeyed me, I swear on the Moon, I'll make you clean horse shit for a whole month." Fifi said. Even though she swore, her innocent French voice still made it sound anything but bitter

A few, "yes, Madame" came from everyone.

"You will all be working at the Annual Grimm Brother's Ball so do not think you can take the day off."

Elsa sighed along with the rest of girls-but unlike them, who probably wanted to attend the ball-Elsa didn't want to go near the dance. She hated parties.

"Now go," Fifi said.

Everyone scatted like bugs except Elsa.

"You too," Fifi said to her.

"I thought the Prince's room was already ready," Elsa answered. "And he won't be coming for another few hours."

"Doesn't matter, go find something in his room to clean!" Fifi said.

Elsa sighed and took one of the secret passageways to the Prince's room.

* * *

Elsa exited the tunnel nearest the Prince's room and walked over, feather duster in hand. Elsa smiled to herself, Madame Fifi always referred to feather dusters as a maid's best friend.

Outside the Prince's door, she heard voices speaking. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

She hesitated against the door. She lifted her hand to knock but before she could, someone opened it.

"MAN IN MOON!" shouted a startled boy about Elsa's age said, he had chestnut brown hair and grassy green eyes.

"Nope-it's only me-the maid." She knew immediately that this boy wasn't the prince, or else she wouldn't have said anything in the first place. He must be the Prince's butler or someone like a butler.

"Hiccup!" Another boy shouted from inside the room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Your Highness." Hiccup mumbled. "Just the cleaning girl."

Your Highness. Elsa wasn't expecting the Prince to come this early. Her heart was pounding deeply inside her chest. She could never stop the fact that any royalty made her nervous.

"Let her in," the door was pushed open further by the Prince.

She couldn't help but stare, he was much better looking than the portraits of him. In real life, his eyes were the same blue color as Lake Disney in the summer. And his hair, a perfect shade of silver, would have been exactly like hers but the tint of blonde wasn't their-she felt her cheeks heat up and immediately looked at the floor. As a maid, she could be beheaded for staring at the Prince this long.

"Shall I still leave or would you like me to stay, Your Highness?" Hiccup asked.

"No, you can leave." said Prince Jack.

Elsa walked into the room trying to be as invisible as possible. She already broke a rule by staring at the prince, she didn't need to break another.

His room was humongous, the size of Elsa's orphanage house alone. It came with its own kitchen, two washrooms, a dining room, a living room, two bedrooms, and a balcony. Gothel was obviously trying to impress the Prince, though Elsa had no idea why Gothel would think he needed this much room.

She started at the dining room table, dusting around some of the paperweight decorations.

"I'm sorry if Hiccup startled you." Elsa dropped the paperweight she was holding but caught it before it hit the table. The Prince was behind her-and he was talking to her.

"Nice reflexes,"

She didn't dare turn around to look at him. It was not appropriate for a maid to talk to a Prince no matter the circumstance. Is this what it was like in Dreamworks? The Princes would become friends with the maids?

Prince Jack walked around the table so that he was now in front of her. She kept her eyes on the paperweight focusing on cleaning it even though it was extra clean now.

"What's your name?" Prince Jack asked.

She didn't answer.

This may have frustrated him because the next time he spoke his voice was stern, "Maid," he said. "What is your name?"

She put the paperweight down but didn't look at him, only the table which reflected an bit of his face. "Elsa, Your Highness."

"Like the dead Princess?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Please," Jack sat down on one of the chairs on the table. "Stop being so formal around me. I was hoping the staff at Disney wouldn't be as formal as the staff at Dreamworks but clearly I was mistaken."

Elsa turned around and walked over to a shelf and began dusting the books, fully aware that he was still watching her.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. It is only my job to be formal around anyone of any royal family." Elsa said. She knew she shouldn't have answered him but something in the way he sounded, just so sad.

"I thought Disney was full of savages. You're not as savagely as I thought. You're actually quite beautiful." Jack said.

Elsa laughed, he thought the people of Disney were savages. The only savage was the Queen. She stopped laughing when she realized he called her beautiful. Of course he could, princes could say whatever was on their mind and never get in trouble for it.

"What are you laughing about?" Jack asked.

"Permission to speak freely, Your Highness."

"Permission granted."

"The people of Disney are anything but savages, may I ask where you got your information from?"

"Just the fact that your Queen poisoned our crops." Jack said bitterly.

She didn't reply. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I do not mean to accuse your Queen of such a horrendous act, I only assumed." He sounded apologetic like what he said might bothered her when in fact she wanted to agree with him.

"I cannot confirm nor deny the Queen's actions, Your Highness." Elsa said, "I am only but a mere maid." But yes, that evil Queen did poison your crops and unfortunately Disney is stuck under her rule.

Jack laughed at her comment, "Not only a mere maid, you're my maid so that gives you much more significance."

She had no idea what he meant by that. When she finished cleaning the shelf, she moved to over to the next room which was one of the bedroom's. She approached the large mirror that reflect most of the room and began cleaning its frame.

In the reflection, she saw Jack walk into the room then jump on the bed, putting his hands behind is neck.

"Why do you have a bruise on your face?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked at her reflection in the mirror she was cleaning. The bruise from her brawl with Pitch Black had faded and she covered it with enough cosmetics for most people to ignore it. She had no idea how he noticed. She didn't answer.

"If someone is hurting you," he said sounding defensive, "you must tell me who-"

"I only fell, Your Highness." she said grabbing a glimpse of his cyan eyes in the reflection in the mirror.

"On your face?"

"I was tired."

"Then rest," he said, pointing at the next room.

She turned around to face him, "With all due respect, your Highness-I don't know what it is like in Dreamworks-but here in Disney, I am your maid and you mustn't be speaking to me as if I'm more than that."

"With all due respect, yes you are a maid, but outside these palace gates you are much more."

She rolled her eyes, he was almost as stubborn as her.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack stared at the girl in front of him, she was beautiful even as she did such a simple task of cleaning his mirror.

For some reason, he only wanted to talk to her, to get to know her, to learn all of her deepest and darkest secrets.

"You're so young," he said. "Why are you working here?"

She didn't turn around which bothered Jack because he so badly wanted to look into her blue eyes again. "I'm not as young as you may think. I'm twenty, Your Highness." She said not answering his question about why she was working as a maid.

"I'm twenty-one." He didn't know why he blurted his age, everyone in all the lands knew the Prince of Dreamworks was around twenty.

"I know, Your Highness." Elsa said. She walked over to the nightstand on his table and began cleaning that. His heartbeat raced inside his chest at the idea that she knew his age. Why was he acting like such an idiot right now? He never minded girls before, most of them would swoon over him because of his title-but this one was different.

"Will you ever stop calling me Your Highness?" Jack smirked releasing an intense sigh, "Even if I say please? My name is Jack."

"I know your name," she said sounding unimpressed by his words, "What would you like me to call you? Sire? Prince? Your royal pristine magnanimous one-"

Her hand immediately shot up to her mouth, she obviously didn't want to say that. Jack laughed so hard his stomach began to hurt. She was funny, too funny. He felt his cheeks heat up out of his control.

"I'm so sorry," she said turning red from embarrassment. Jack thought it made her look cuter. "It's a joke I have with my friend, sire."

My friend. Was she talking about a boyfriend? The thought bothered Jack but he wouldn't ask. "Please call me Jack?" He pleaded.

"I will do no such thing, Sire," Jack saw Elsa smile, even though she wasn't looking at him. He felt a sense of achievement. This maid of Disney was someone he would know very well by the end of the week.

* * *

Flynn finished making the Hazelnut soup for Princess Rapunzel's dinner. Feeling proud of his hard days work, he took off his apron, hung it on the rack then headed towards the kitchen's washroom. One of the maids would take the soup to her later.

"Where is the Hazelnut soup?" He heard a familiar voice say in the kitchen.

For some reason, Flynn instinctually hid behind a counter so the person wouldn't see him.

Queen Gothel walked into the kitchen wearing a hooded cloak to cover her face but he still recognized her. She was making her way towards his soup, in her hand a small glass bottle of something pink. Gothel opened the bottle with ease then poured all its contents into the Hazelnut soup. She looked around, as if she were making sure no one saw what she was doing. She slipped the empty bottle into Flynn's apron then left.

When he was sure she was gone, he walked over to his apron on the hook, searching its pockets for the bottle. He pulled it out and read the label that had two simple words making Flynn's heart sink: BEWARE! POISON.

He dropped the bottle, not caring that it shattered into a million tiny pieces all over the floor, turned to the Hazelnut soup and poured it all down the sink.

He needed to find Elsa, she would know what to do.

* * *

When Flynn finished the new-not poisoned-Hazelnut soup, he delivered it to Rapunzel himself, not being able to trust anyone with the task. Afterwards, he walked straight to Prince Jack's room where Fifi told him Elsa would be.

Outside the door, Flynn hid himself behind a fern plant, waiting for Elsa. Every second felt like a thousand years.

"Goodnight, Elsa." Someone called from the door right before she walked out. She didn't reply but Flynn saw that she did blush.

That was strange, royalty doesn't usually refer to their maids by first name, but he didn't care enough to comment. When she was close enough, Flynn yanked her arm and pulled her behind the plant.

"Ow!" Elsa said rubbing her arm, "that's my bad arm! What was that for?"

"Rapuz- Princess Rapunzel is in danger-" Flynn said but was cut off by Prince Jack opening the door of his room.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Jack asked looking strangely at the plant they were hiding behind.

Flynn sighed, his hiding spot was now compromised, even though it wasn't a good hiding spot to begin with.

"Yes, I'm fine, Your Highness." Elsa answered face palming and glaring at Flynn.

Jack walked back into his room not saying a word. He looked annoyed, probably because of the noise.

"What do you mean Rapunzel is in danger?" Elsa whisper-yelled at him.

"Gothel tried to poison her dinner," said Flynn. "Then she put the bottle in my apron pocket so she'd have someone to blame it on!" Flynn was trying to contain himself but he could only freak out.

Elsa stood for a moment looking confused. She was probably thinking the same thing as he. What could the two of them do? They were only palace staff and no one would even believe them.

"Maybe…" she said, then her eyes lit up. "We should tell Princess Anna. She might know what to do."

Flynn looked at her and gave his best impression of a fake laugh, "Great idea! So what! Who cares that she might possibly be just as twisted and evil as Gothel?" He was only exasperated, they needed to do something right now. Rapunzel was the sweetest person in the world and Flynn would die if she were killed.

"Come on!" Elsa only rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway after her.

"Where are we going?"

"To Princess Anna's room."


	8. Chapter 8

Outside the door to Princess Anna's room stood a single guard, Kristoff. His bulky soldier arms crossed as he stared straight ahead.

"We need to speak to Princess Anna." Elsa said. "It's urgent."

"The Princess is sleeping right now." Kristoff replied not looking at her. Elsa had to hold herself back from punching the guard to sleep right there, she could probably do it easily.

"Please," Flynn pleaded, "Princess Rapunzel is in life-threatening danger."

Kristoff looked hesitant at Flynn but then he turned around to face the door of Princess Anna's room and knocked three times. "A maid and kitchen boy are here. They wish to speak to you about your cousin."

"Let them in!" Elsa heard Anna shout from behind the door.

Kristoff opened the door, letting Elsa and Flynn inside, then closed the door behind them all. Anna was wearing her nightgown and was already comfortable in bed. Elsa hesitated to speak because Kristoff was watching them.

"It's okay," Princess Anna said as if reading her mind, "You can trust him."

If Elsa didn't know better, she would have guess the Princess had feelings for Kristoff.

"Princess Rapunzel is in danger," Flynn said then explained what Gothel did to the Hazelnut soup.

Anna looked pissed off but shockingly, never once surprised. It was like she expected Gothel to do something so sinister.

"They only thing we can do to keep Rapunzel safe is if you steal her," Anna said bluntly.

Elsa's jaw dropped. All the maids would joke about how crazy Princess Anna is but she never would have guess Anna was this crazy.

"Princess Anna, may I have permission to speak my thoughts?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, I'm nothing like Queen Gothel. You may speak to me as if I am your friend."

"Well, with all due respect, your idea is crazy. We cannot steal Princess Rapunzel. How could you even suggest something so preposterous?" Elsa said this to Anna as if she were lecturing a younger sister.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kristoff cut in looking defensive.

"It's alright. She has the right to her own opinion." Anna turned back to Elsa, "Princess Rapunzel isn't safe here anymore, especially if Gothel wants her killed. But I know Punzie, she won't leave willingly because she cares too much for the kingdom to run away. You must take her."

"I'll do it," Flynn said, "tonight."

"Are you nuts?" Elsa turned to her best friend, "You won't be able to come back. The whole kingdom will be looking for you! You'll be a criminal. And that's only if you don't get caught. God, if you get caught-"

Flynn grinned at Elsa, "Stealing is my specialty, Princess Elsa. I won't get caught." Flynn frowned suddenly. Elsa looked at Anna, Princess Elsa was her sister who died almost eighteen years ago.

"My apologies, Your Highness," Elsa said glaring at Flynn. "Some of the palace staff like to joke by calling me Princess Elsa because my name is Elsa. We meant no disrespect to the real Princess." Elsa paused before adding, "It's not a very funny joke."

"It's fine," Anna shrugged. "Kristoff, see to it that you assist…" Anna looked at Flynn.

"Flynn Rider, Your Highness," he said answering her question.

"… Flynn, in stealing my cousin from the palace, as she is no longer safe here."

"You should go with him," Kristoff said to Anna. Elsa couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. "It's not safe for you."

"If Rapunzel leaves, I must stay." Anna said, "I cannot trust the lives of our citizens to Gothel alone. I will make sure she doesn't do anything too reckless."

Flynn spoke again, "So it's a plan. Princess Anna stays here and pretends she has no idea what happened. I steal Rapunzel," Flynn turned to Elsa, "You stay too,"

"I can't let you do this on your own!" Elsa begged.

"I won't be alone. Come find me after. I'll take the Princess to Pabbie's house before we can find a more suitable place for her to hide." Flynn said.

* * *

Flynn couldn't help the sweat that was falling down his face. He was nervous and now it was too late to back out. He stood outside Rapunzel's door and hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Kristoff looked bored as if stealing a princess were no big deal to him.

Flynn knocked on Rapunzel's door but no one answered. Kristoff opened the door and they both entered.

The room was as dark as night, Rapunzel was probably sleeping. He could hear her tiny gasps of breath, she sounded like she was having a nightmare. Flynn walked over to her bed and scooped the Princess up into his arms. She was fast asleep, completely unaware of what was happening.

"We need to get her to the stables," Kristoff whispered to Flynn.

Flynn knew the secret passageway in Rapunzel's room was behind her bookshelf, and it had the closest path to the stables so he wasn't nervous anymore. "This way," he led Kristoff who followed.

"So," Flynn said, after they closed the bookshelf and were halfway to the stables, trying to make conversation, "Why is it that Princess Anna has a personal guard but Princess Rapunzel doesn't?"

Kristoff huffed, "Because Princess Anna's parents and sister were brutally assassinated while Rapunzel's parents died of an illness."

"You can't actually believe that. Gothel probably killed King Fredrick." Flynn said. He felt nervous when Rapunzel squirmed around in his arms but luckily she stayed asleep.

"There's no room for personal beliefs for a palace guard."

"Whatever you say, dude." Flynn smiled to himself, he knew that if the secret passageway weren't so dark, he see that Kristoff was glaring at him.

They made it to the stables, "Thanks man," Flynn said to Kristoff. He forcefully shook Kristoff's hand before he left.

Flynn picked the first horse he could find and put Rapunzel onto it before hopping on himself and riding off with the princess.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dang it," Merida said after she dropped her telescope from shock.

She was sitting on a tree branch, spying on the palace as she did every night. She was so used to seeing nothing interesting that tonight's events of Princess Rapunzel riding off with a stranger on a palace horse startled her.

Merida jumped out of the tree and onto Angus, surprising the poor horse. "Sorry, buddy."

She pulled the reigns and he shot forward into the direction of the Princess. She was careful to stay far enough behind so the rider wouldn't notice her.

* * *

"And the winner is Olaf!" The crowd cheered at Hades words.

Elsa walked out of the fighting ring and grabbed her bag, ready to go back to Pabbie's.

She knew she shouldn't have come here to begin with but fighting always helped her when she was stressed, plus it was an easy way for her to make some extra money.

"You did well today Olaf," someone said from behind her.

Elsa spun around and faced Pitch Black, the man who stole her record of being an undefeated champion.

"Uh… Thanks?" she said turning back around and heading towards the exit.

Pitch followed her, "I'd like you to join my group."

She felt nervous, "What are you talking about?"

They exited the Underground and walked down the alley towards the empty street. It was still the middle of the night, so most of the towns people were sound asleep. Flynn would have kidnapped Princess Rapunzel by now.

"I'm the leader of a famous group of people," Pitch smirked, he looked kind of handsome for a second but that all disappeared when he continued, "We call ourselves the Nightmares. You may or may not have heard of us."

All the air was kicked out of her lungs. This man was the leader of the Nightmares, the group of assassins who murdered Prince Agnar, Princess Iduna, and Princess Elsa, about eighteen years ago. The rumors that went around the palace said they all died but clearly not.

A huge part of her wanted to outright kill him right there but another part of her told her not to. Elsa had an advantage. Pitch Black thought she was a boy named Olaf. She could agree to help him, learn the plans of the Nightmares, then warn Princess Anna. Geez, when did her life get so mixed up in all this? Elsa, the maid who was secretly a hero, she almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the thought.

"Yes," her own words shocked her. "It would be an honor to join your group."

"Excellent," Pitch Black answered. "Come with me now."

* * *

Rapunzel dreamed of a handsome knight in shining armour, carrying her for miles to a safe haven before finally planting the most wonderful kiss on her lips.

When she realized the knight looked exactly like Flynn Rider, the kitchen boy, she instantly woke up to a pair of brown eyes watching her with concern.

The real Flynn Rider sat on the couch across from her in a small looking room that was clearly not the room she went to sleep in.

"Flynn?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"Princess, please don't freak out,"

She looked down at his mouth, he was biting down on his bottom lip like he was nervous but when she looked back at his eyes, he grinned.

"What am I doing here?" she didn't return his smile.

"I stole you," he said as if he thought what he was saying was charming when it really wasn't.

"I have to go back," Rapunzel got up from the couch.

"You can't," he looked sad. "Queen Gothel tried to poison you and pin the blame on me. I told Princess Anna and she agreed that the safest place for you was away from the palace."

"But my people…" Rapunzel's heart sank. She could not trust Queen Gothel to be alone at the palace. Even though Rapunzel was only a Princess and Gothel was the Queen, Rapunzel always felt that at least she was their to supervise her step-mother enough so she wouldn't destroy their kingdom. But now, with Gothel alone…

"Anna will make sure the people of Disney are fine under Gothel's rule." Flynn put his hand on Rapunzel's cheek. "It's you we're all worried abou-"

"What was that?" Rapunzel said, a sound came from the window.

"I don't know," Flynn got up from the couch and walked over to the window. "I don't see anything outside..."

The door was kicked open and in, walked a girl with fiery red curly hair, "What are ye doing with the Princess?" She held her bow, aiming a sharp arrow towards Flynn's head.

"STOP!" Rapunzel got between them but Flynn pulled her back and stepped in front of her.

"Are you sure?" the girl said, "because to me it looks like he kidnapped you from the palace."

"He saved my life," Rapunzel knew she shouldn't be telling the girl all this information, "Queen Gothel would have killed me if it weren't for him."

Flynn still stood between Rapunzel and the girl's arrow. The girl released a breathe then finally aimed her arrow towards the ground. "The name's Merida," she said, "I'm the leader of the Rebels."

"The Rebels? Like the Nightmares?" Flynn pushed Rapunzel further behind him.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Merida defended. "The Nightmares are a group of assassins. The Rebels only want what's best for the kingdom. We're separate groups."

"So Elsa was right…" Flynn mumbled.

"You're the leader of the Rebels?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the old man who walked out of the kitchen.

"Princess Rapunzel, this is Pabbie." Flynn said. "He takes care of all the children at this orphanage."

So, they were in an orphanage? That made sense since the house had so many different pairs of shoes at the front of the door.

"Princess Rapunzel?" Pabbie said, "And the leader of the Rebels? All in my house."

"I'm sorry, we had no choice." Flynn said.

"No, it's fine. I knew this day was coming." Pabbie said confidently, "There's something I must tell you all…"


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa's nerves were on fire. She knew the Nightmares were a group of assassins but she always pictured them to be a small group. Instead, scattered across the living room of a small house on Main Street, stood twenty fighters. The unappealing part was that Elsa recognized more than half of them from the Underground.

"EVERYONE! Welcome our newest member Olaf!" Pitch shouted.

Some of them cheered while others gave her reluctant looks of suspicion. They were smart to hesitate.

"Eighteen years ago, my brothers, the original Nightmares risked their lives to kill Prince Agnar and Princess Iduna!" Pitch announced.

Everyone in the group cheered, stomping their legs to make the floors rumble.

"Unfortunately, I was the last surviving Nightmare amongst the group," Pitch announced. "And I have brought you all together to rebuild the foundation of Nightmares!"

Elsa was beginning to get a headache from all the applauding.

"Our first task will be tomorrow night. We will kill Prince Jackson Overland Frost at the Grimm Brother's Annual Masquerade Ball!"

She felt her heart sink into the very bottom of her chest. The sound of the cheering around her faded, overwhelmed by her thoughts. They were going to try to kill Prince Jack. Her Prince Jack.

She had to do something about this-but first, she had to figure out what she could do-she was only a maid. She couldn't face twenty trained fighters and live to tell the tale, no matter how good she thought she was. Maybe six or seven at most, but twenty? She wouldn't make it out the door alive then Prince Jack would certainly die because of her stupidity.

"Why?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

At the same time, the crowd fell silent. They all turned around, watching her like she was a miniscule bug on a leaf.

"Well, Olaf." Pitch spat, all the charm he used to manipulate the crowd had now disappeared. "He's the Prince of Dreamworks."

Everyone cheered again. Pitch looked pleased with himself like what he said had explained why they were going to try to murder Prince Jack.

King North and Queen Toothiana would surely blame the kingdom of Disney for the death of their only son. This might even start the very war they've worked so hard to avoid for all these years.

* * *

After the meeting ended, most of the cheering crowd had left, including Elsa who now walked down Main Street towards the palace. She was still wearing her hood to cover most of her face. She liked walking around the kingdom as Olaf, less people regarded her that way.

Beautiful pinks and oranges were beginning to stream through the dark sky, welcoming the morning of the next day.

Her morning shift at the castle would start. Soon she'd be back in Prince Jack's room, cleaning it as if nothing had changed when in fact everything has changed. It was amazing for her to think that it was only yesterday morning she woke up a simple palace maid. Now, she was a wanted criminal; she was a part of the Nightmares and an essential aid in Princess Rapunzel's kidnapping.

"Olaf,"

Elsa froze.

She recognized the voice, it was Pitch. He must know. He must have known she was a girl. He was here to kill her. Why else would he have come after her?

She turned around to face him, but Pitch was only harmlessly grinning at her.

"Hey," she said trying to act as natural as she possibly could.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you back at the house."

This was certainly not what she expected to hear him say. "It's alright." She answered not wanting to question him.

"I like you, Olaf." Pitch said. He was now walking beside her towards the castle, though he probably had no idea why she was walking there. "The others, they don't understand like you do. They don't question me like you do. You're smarter than them. And a far better fighter."

For a moment, she felt extremely flattered until she realized who this man was. He was a villain.

"You asked why we were going to kill Prince Frost," Pitch said. "It's because none of those vile Dreamworks people deserve to live."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

This must have been the wrong thing to ask because he glared at her, "Every single one of those people are disgusting." he said. "You have to trust me, Olaf." Pitch paused for a few seconds. "No one knows this about me, but I'm from Dreamworks. It's where I was born. I ran away and came here when I turned eighteen."

So that's what this was all about, Elsa thought. He only hates Dreamworks because of some traumatic experience he had there as a child.

"I understand," And she truly did now. He wanted to kill Prince Jack because he was from Dreamworks but Prince Jack never did anything to him. Pitch Black was mental.

"I knew you would," Pitch slapped her on the shoulder, "What are you doing here anyway?" he meant the palace.

"Scouting the lands," she thought fast, "since we're going to be here tomorrow to," she whispered to him even though no one was close by, "kill Prince Jack."

"Great," he said, "I knew letting you join the Nightmares was a good idea. Since you're now my right hand, I'm giving you the honor of slicing Jack's throat tomorrow."

Honor. Like it was an honor to kill an innocent prince—Elsa felt sick. "Thank you."

He turned around and left.


	11. Chapter 11

"…love—your son—Jack Frost." Jack said to Hiccup, who sat across from him at the dining table, a large quill in his hand, writing the letter that would soon be sent to the king and queen of Dreamworks.

"That was a lovely letter, Your Highness."

"Spare me your flattery," Jack joked then quietly added as an afterthought, "I get enough of it from everyone else."

"Of course, Your Highness." Hiccup folded the small piece of paper, putting it into an envelope, then stamping it with Dreamworks's official seal. "Are you ready for today?"

Jack tugged at his shirt, he was never a fan of wearing formal clothes but sometime within the next hour he was going to meet the Queen of Disney and hopefully convince her to help his people.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Do you know what you're going to say to the Queen?"

"No," Jack sighed, "But I do know I'll do anything to help my people, Hiccup. If she did poison our crops then she wants something. I just have to find out what…"

He got up from the table and walked over to the mirror, looking at his reflection, he put some effort into keeping a straight face. His silver-blonde hair was gelled to his scalp, making him look much older than a twenty-one-year old prince. Lifting his hand to his head, he shook his hair out at much as he could. _Better._

"Your Highness," Hiccup got up from the chair, holding the tiny parchment, "I must leave now."

"Of course, you mustn't let the _Captain of the Guard_ wait." Jack grinned. Apparently, since Jack already declined the invitation, the Captain of the Guard had _insisted_ he show the prince's advisor around the palace to show him Disney's culture and customs.

"Thank you," Hiccup didn't sound at all excited as he walked over to large white oak door and opened it. "CRESCENT MOON!"

Elsa was standing at the door in her cute maid's uniform, her fist was raised as if she was about to knock.

"Me again," she smiled at Hiccup. Jack felt his cheeks heated up.

"You need to stop scaring me like that," Hiccup mumbled awkwardly as he walked passed her to leave, "Good day."

She entered the room with her cleaning cart giving him a distressed look. "My apologies your Highness," Was she blushing?

"For what?" he got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. _Be cool, be cool, be cool. She's only a girl._

"I was late,"

"Don't apologize for being late."

"Of course, Your Highness." she whispered, no longer looking at him, She was now looking around his room, blue eyes squinting slightly, confused.

"Is something wrong?" His teeth stung from taking a sip of the icy cold water.

"No. Nothing, Your Highness. I-I'm just looking for something to clean…"

He grinned, feeling satisfied. He was the messiest person in the palace at Dreamworks but here—here he wouldn't leave a dish for her to clean. It felt wrong, so he stayed up all of last night to clean.

He looked at Elsa again, maybe she stayed up all night too? That's what the purple bags under her eyes suggested, but before he could ask anything about it, someone called from outside his door.

"Prince Jack,"

Jack walked over to the white wooden oak door with a snowflake designed handle, and opened it. It was a royal guard, dressed in fine armor that brought out the blond in his hair. "I'm here to take you to the throne room for your meeting with Her Majesty."

"Of course," Jack said grabbing his blazer and flinging it on. When the Guard noticed Elsa, he took a deep breath as if he knew her. And she looked at the Guard, their eyes having a silent conversation. Jack felt a tinge of jealousy, was this her boyfriend?

He quickly grabbed a quill and dotted something on a piece of paper. Before leaving the room, he walked over to the table Elsa was cleaning and dropped it.

She looked puzzled at the paper, then her eyes moved up to him with a questioning look: _what is this?_

He winked, _you'll see._

* * *

Elsa stared at the parchment. It's been almost five minutes since Jack left but she still couldn't bring herself to open the note so instead, she continued to do what she did best, clean. She was heavily working on the kitchen counter, scrubbing the already polished tiles, for no reason at all, this room was annoyingly spotless.

She looked at the white note again, it contrasted perfectly against the dark top of the table. _No_ —she wouldn't read it, no matter how much she wanted to. He shouldn't be acting this way, he's probably just playing with her.

 _Fine,_ if this was all a game to him then it wouldn't matter if she played along. Jack probably wrote something stupid on it anyway.

She walked over to the table and opened the note.

 _Elsa,_

 _Be back after a meeting with your Queen._

 _Looking forward to talking to you._

 _\- Jack Frost_

What was this? A joke? Why would he leave such a pointless note?

Her lips betrayed her, as she smiled at the note, he was so innocent, deep down she hoped it wasn't a game, she hoped he was real. But, he shouldn't be doing this anyway, leaving a note to her—a maid—it wasn't proper. The second he came back from the meeting, she would tell him, he cannot continue to send her notes like this. It was not right, she was a maid and he was a prince.

She quickly walked over to the fireplace where she threw the note. It wouldn't be good for either of them if anybody found out about this. She still had to find a way to stop the Nightmares from murdering him, she didn't need to fall in love with him, he was a target, a distraction. She needed to focus on how to save him, not how to court him.

She couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Flynn was going to faint, "ELSA?—MY ELSA?" Yep, he was definitely going to faint.

"She's alive?" Rapunzel gasped. "My cousin is alive?"

Flynn looked over at Merida and Rapunzel who sat on the worn-out couch beside him. Rapunzel was smiling and Merida looked like she was going to be sick.

"So let me get this straight," Flynn said to Pabbie who was standing up in front of them. "Elsa—the girl I've known my whole life, my sister, my best friend—is actually _Princess Elsa_? The girl we all thought died in an assassination eighteen years ago. And she has no idea she's been working in _her_ palace this whole time?"

"Yes," Pabbie said.

"You're wrong," Flynn accused him. Although he felt awful for it, he just couldn't believe it. Elsa— _his Elsa_ —was _the_ Princess Elsa, and he'd been best friends with her like it was nothing—Oh God, the amount of times he made fun of her—the thought made him sick, he was making fun of Princess Elsa.

"I saved Elsa myself—before the Nightmares could get to her." Pabbie explained, "I remember it like it was yesterday, Prince Agnar and Princess Iduna were on their morning stroll with Princess Elsa. Princess Anna was resting in the palace because she was still so young. The assassination was quick and swift. Two arrows—one in Agnar's throat and the other in Iduna's chest. His death was instant, but hers took a while longer. I remember her eyes-oh her eyes! She looked at me and said 'Pabbie, take her and keep her protected until she's old enough,' then I took Elsa and ran. I quit my job as a palace cook and opened the orphanage."

"What about the body?" Merida asked. "There must have been a body or they wouldn't have said Elsa was killed too."

This time, Flynn thought Pabbie looked guilty before he added, "A few weeks after I opened the orphanage, someone left a baby girl outside our house in a basket but, when I opened the door, she was…" he hesitated, "she was dead. I knew they were still searching for Princess Elsa, so I took the dead baby girl and put her in front of the palace. When they found that baby, they assumed it was Elsa."

"We… we need to tell her…" Flynn said. He refused to be mad at Pabbie for lying to them because Flynn knew that if he was in that situation, he would have done the same, he would have done everything to keep Elsa a secret, keep her protected. "She's twenty, she's old enough to know."

"She," Rapunzel paused. "she's the rightful ruler of the throne. The moment she turns twenty-one! She'll be old enough! She can take the throne from Gothel! She can bring back the peaceful kingdom!"

"Oh, no, no, no, Blondie." Flynn ignored the glare both Merida and Rapunzel were giving him. "She doesn't know anything about ruling a kingdom! You can't put that kind of pressure on her!"

"But Gothel is evil!" Rapunzel glared at him, "Someone needs to dethrone her right now and I won't be old enough for another two years!" She tugged at her blond locks of hair. At any other moment, Flynn would have thought it was adorable, but now, he could barely sit still.

"I don't care-" Flynn was cut off by Merida's very loud Scottish voice.

"WE WILL LET THE PRINCESS DECIDE FOR HERSELF WHETHER SHE WANTS TO TAKE THE THRONE OR NOT," Merida frowned at the both of them, as she stood up.

"The girl is right," Pabbie nodded to Merida.

"Fine," replied Flynn, "then we need to get to the palace and tell Elsa who she really is."


	12. Chapter 12

"Looking forward to talking to you." Jack mumbled to himself.

His fists clenched open and close in his pockets as he walked to the throne room. What kind of idiot writes something like that? He thought. If she wasn't into him then, she definitely is not into him now. He blew his chances with Elsa as quickly as a tornado could wipe out a town.

"What did you say?" asked the Guard.

"Nothing…"

Jack hated this Guard. Uncontrollable rage boiled within as they walked down the empty Victorian corridors. He was probably Elsa's boyfriend, Jack thought, probably the same man she was hiding with behind that fern in front of his room. He tried not to think of the unspeakable things they must have been doing there.

They made a few more turns before walking up a large spiral glass staircase that opened into a much larger grand throne room. White pillars held the up roof, leaving just enough space for a beautiful view of the heavy blue lake and beyond it, a city. Arendelle. The room was both beautiful and wicked with its green tint which brought out a forest feeling to the room.

Jack could see the villagers in the distance, looking tiny as ants, living on their day to day lives. None of them knew what was happening in the Disney palace right now. None of them knew about the deal that was about to commence between their Queen and him that might guarantee a future of peace or a lifetime of war.

The people of Disney are anything but savages, Elsa's voice rang in his ear. She was right. They had no idea how wicked their Queen was. They weren't to blame, Gothel was.

"Great," a high pitched—but somehow also deep—voice spoke. "He's finally here." The hairs on the back of Jack's neck prickled, he shuddered it away.

Jack didn't notice the Queen until now. Gothel sat on her throne, made up of a clear ice material that was shaped like thorns, the points looking sharp enough to kill anyone that touched it. Maids, knights, advisors, and a few other subjects surrounded her, all looked both nervous and excited. Jack recognized Princess Anna in the seat beside the Queen, but where was that other princess…? Rapunzel? He wouldn't ask, it was not his place, and he only came for one reason: to ask Gothel to help his people.

"Your highness," Jack gave her his best attempt at a smile as he walked up to the throne. Kneeling down, he was careful not to trip and die as he took her hand and kissed it. He tried not to react at the awful taste of fish that hung in his mouth. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Gothel smiled at him—good, he thought, his act was working.

Even though he absolutely hated her, she was still beautiful with her raven curly hair. Her crimson red dress reminded him of blood, all the blood that spilled under her name.

"What brings you to my humble presence?" Her lips curled up innocently but he was sure it was wicked. She knew why he was here. Bitch.

"Your Majesty," Jack swallowed back his hatred. "As you already know… our crops are dying. Soon our people will starve—"

"Yes, I know that already… And you've come to beg for my help." Not a question.

For his people, he thought, "Yes."

"Okay," Gothel chirped happily.

He was taken aback for a moment, she was the one who poisoned everyone's crops, why would she be so eager to help them?

"What's in it for you?" The subjects in the room gave him a stunned look at his informal behavior, but he didn't care.

"Nothing… my dear… sweet… prince…" she paused at every word, taunting him.

"Alright." Jack tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, it was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot in the room, "I hope to see you at the ball."

He was ready to leave. This deal was easier and quicker than he thought and he was glad it was over.

"Yes," she clicked her nails against the armrests of the throne. "I hope you'll be saving me a dance."

Hell no. "Of course," he turned to leave—

"Wait!" She patted the empty seat beside her, Jack assumed was Rapunzel's throne. "Come sit. We rarely have guests here, I'd like you to see what our culture has to offer." More like she wanted to scare the shit out of him, which she was—unfortunately—achieving.

"Of course," he said again. He slowly went to the throne and sat, begging the man in the moon to make this meeting end as fast as possible.

Gothel chatted and chatted. Eventually he lost track of how much time had passed between her ordering trays and trays of food—only eating a bite then dismissing the maids—and her constant gossiping about every member in her court.

"I must go rest now," Jack said as politely as possible to her. His bones were aching to leave, to see Elsa and explain that stupid note he left her.

Ignoring him, she ordered the maids to bring another plate of Abu's Bananas—a popular dish all people in Disney liked.

"One last order of business for today," she snapped. "Someone bring in Christopher!"

After a long and silent moment, Weaselton spoke. "Who is Christopher, your majesty?"

"THE GUARD!" Gothel spat. "THE GUARD, CHRISTOPHER!"

Jack lifted a finger to his left ear, it was currently throbbing from all her yelling.

"Do you mean Kristoff?" The blond guard that walked Jack from his room, the same one that had glanced at Elsa, walked out of the shadows.

"Same thing!" Gothel grabbed an apple and took a large bite out of it, some juice splashed onto Jack's face, which he wiped away with his sleeve. Gross. "Guards, seize him!"

All the guards in the room hesitated for a moment, of course they would, thought Jack, Kristoff was probably their friend. But the guards eventually listened to the Queen and grabbed a hold of Kristoff.

"What's the meaning of this!" Kristoff demanded, Jack felt pity for him, regretting his earlier thoughts.

Gothel eyed him from head to toe in a way that made Jack feel like she was looking at an object and not a human-being, "As everyone is now aware, my daughter Rapunzel is missing."

Jack was not aware of this, and he assumed the gasps from the crowd meant the same thing.

"There are many leads pointing in your direction, Christopher. To my knowledge, you assisted her capture when he stole her." Gothel licked her fingers, cleaning the apple juice from them. Her grey eyes were full of boredom. "You will be hung for your crimes."

"NO!" Anna shrieked from Jack's right side. "I HELPED RAPUNZEL'S CAPTURE. NOT KRISTOFF. HANG ME NOT HIM."

"No! Anna!" Kristoff tried to break out of the grasps of the guards as some others grabbed princess Anna.

"Hmm," Gothel put two fingers on her chin, her eyes were gleaming and Jack wondered if she knew more than she was letting on. "This is interesting…" After a few despairing moments of silence, Gothel spat. "You shall both be hung for your crimes. Tomorrow night at the ball. It'll be the evening's entertainment."

"Your majesty, there must be another way—" Jack began, getting up from his seat.

"I did not let you into my home to tell me how to run my kingdom, Prince Jackson. You are dismissed to go back to your room."

And before he could protest, two guards took him by his arms and pulled him out of the throne. No one in Dreamworks would ever handle a prince this way, but he knew better than to say anything so he only yanked his arms out of their reach.

"I don't need an escort."


	13. Chapter 13

The palace of Disney was over-crowded, hot, and unusually bright. Maids and other staff rushed in and out of rooms, up and down the stairs—all carrying trays of food and boxes of what Flynn assumed were decorations for the Masquerade. Maleficent, the replacement chef manager for Ray, was shouting commands at everyone about when and where each meal was to be served.

Since everyone was so busy with their duties, no one took notice of Flynn and Merida as they strolled down the stone steps of the humongous main hall. Even the guards looked busy helping some of Fifi's maids carry their boxes.

They left Rapunzel back at Pabbie's, and to Flynn's delight, she seemed to be happier about it, claiming that she loved kids and was glad to get to spend time with them. At least she was safer their, Flynn thought. The only person who wasn't safe was Elsa, if Queen Gothel found out Elsa was alive, that Elsa was the proper age to take over the kingdom, she'd probably try to kill her—just like she tried to poison Rapunzel.

Flynn and Merida made a right when they reached the top of the grand staircase. They were on their way to Prince Jack's room to get Elsa and tell her who she really was. He wondered if he should start calling her Princess Elsa, it would take some time to getting used to.

"Here," Flynn said. He pushed open the painting of the first king of Disney—according to Elsa, his name was Walt Disney, and Flynn never forgot it. The secret hallway was quiet and much darker than the main, no one was here besides them. There steps echoing the cave-like space.

"It's so empty," Merida said.

"I'm guessing they're using the main corridors and not this one because tomorrow's the ball."

Flynn was looking around the corridor, concentrating on not getting lost. Elsa was the better one at keeping track of where all the passageways led.

When they first started working here, he was always late and always got lost and once almost got fired because he could never figure out how to get from the kitchen to the ballroom. When Elsa found out, she was determined to help him—once staying up with him for the whole night as they walked these halls until he memorized everything. The memory made him smile.

"What are you going to say to her?" Merida asked.

"She's my best friend, but I have no idea how I'm going to break it to her. I never thought anything like this would ever happen to either of us…" he stopped talking when he noticed he was rambling. He pushed open the steel door, and held it for her to exit first.

"Just say it really quickly," Merida glanced at him with her blue eyes. "It's like ripping off a Band-Aid."

"How old are you again?"

"Sixteen," He had to stop walking to stare at her. What was he doing with a sixteen-year old girl—she was a child.

"And you're the leader of the famous Rebels? A child?" he started moving again.

"Shut up," she smacked a hand onto his mouth and frantically looked around the halls, but Flynn already knew no one was listening. "Moon, I thought I was a loud person—for a thirty-year old, you're an idiot."

"I'm twenty-one…" he mumbled. "That's his door, the one with the flowers on it." He pointed.

"It looks like snowflakes to me…" Merida said when they reached the door.

"Same thing," he knocked. "Pfft, sixteen-year old."

"Thirty-year old," she said and hid behind the fern next to Jack's door. At least she was smart enough to know she should hide.

Elsa answered the door.

"Thank Pixie Dust, you're safe!" she whisper-yelled, jumping into his arms and giving him a strong hug, knocking the breath out of him. "What are you doing here?"

Merida came out from behind the fern when she noticed Prince Jack wasn't here.

Flynn hesitated, he couldn't help himself. He stared at Elsa, the girl he's known his whole life. The girl he once pushed on a swing until his hands turned numb, the girl who would take down an army to protect him. Elsa, his best friend, the princess.

"We came to make sure you were all right," Flynn said. "Merida and I." He put his arm around Merida's shoulder. "This is the leader of the Rebels."

Elsa looked confused and taken aback for a moment, then realization fell on her face. "The Rebels are real?" Flynn could have sworn her blue eyes shimmered slightly. "And they're different? From the nightmares? They want peace?"

"Yup," Flynn smirked.

Merida shrugged his arm off her shoulder, glaring at him with her icy cold eyes. He knew she was pissed because he wasn't telling Elsa the truth about her background, but he couldn't. He wanted her to have much time as she could have to be free, then he would tell her, rip the Band-Aid.

"Yes, we want peace." Merida said, her lips curling up at the sides. "Glad to see we have fans… even though we're supposed to be a secret group."

"There were rumors… theories… I heard… I never thought." Anyone else would have thought Elsa was nervous but Flynn knew she was excited, this is just the way she acted when she was bubbling with joy. "You guys are here to dethrone Gothel? Flynn must've told you about what she tried to do to Rapunzel."

"He did," Merida look at Flynn again, "We definitely have a plan to dethrone her… you know… as soon as we find someone to replace her—OUCH."

Flynn stepped on Merida's foot. Elsa looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry," he lied. "I saw a spider. Anyway, I know you love my company Else but we've got to go. See you tonight." He turned to leave, grabbing Merida's arm to half drag her away but Elsa stopped him.

"I'm not coming home tonight. Fifi is making us stay here all night to set up the ballroom, then tomorrow morning I'm going to be sleeping in the maid's lounge until the masquerade. I'm working and I have uhh… some stuff to do."

He was about to tell her not to stay here tonight, that it wasn't safe, but he saw Prince Jack enter the hall, escorted by two guards at his side.

Flynn wished to the stars he could stay and just tell her everything, because now it was too late for him to tell her, he'd have to wait until tomorrow night, after the ball. He yanked Merida's arm and pulled her into the secret passageway.

"What he fu—"

"Prince Jack was coming down the hall, I had no choice." Flynn said, "we have to leave. We've been here too long. Come on."

She followed him. "No, I'm talking about you not telling Elsa that she's a princess." Merida whispered the last part.

"I—" he ran his hands through his hair. "I couldn't. I don't want to put that burden on her. The responsibility that she has to dethrone Gothel. I will tell her, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

"Your Highness," Elsa said to Prince Jack when he entered the room. Thank the Moon the guards left, or she wouldn't have had the nerve to speak to him with the sternest voice she could hold.

She stood on a ladder—one she had to bring to his room—to clean the highest corners of the wooden bookshelf-wall.

It was just Prince Jack, and just her. She would tell him, he had to stop sending her cute little notes, he had to stop flirting with her. And, he had to stop looking at her, well not looking at her, but looking at her. The way he did with those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that mirrored the color of lake Disney—

"Yes," he said. He wasn't looking at her now. He was looking out the window, at the view of the land—his room wasn't facing the lake. The forest looked like a green blur in the distance.

She's never seen him look this upset before. He was always happy around her, always smiling. Something in her ached, at the idea that someone as happy and fun as him could be as currently miserable as he was now.

"How was your meeting?" She said from the bookshelf she was dusting. Maybe he would forget about what was upsetting him if he talked about something else. She decided this wasn't the right time for her to talk about them. For her to end what they might have between them.

"Terrible," his cyan eyes were still looking outside, at purple, navy blue, pink, and orange coming from the sunset.

What should she say now? Should she ask him why his meeting was terrible or should she change the subject? She didn't have a chance to say anything because he continued.

"Your Queen…" he ran a hand through his silver hair, it contrasted against the window of the navy blue sky. "No—I'm sorry."

She guessed he stopped himself because he thought she cared about Gothel, but she didn't at all.

"Please, Your Highness, don't hold back your opinion just because she's the Queen of Disney and I live in Disney." Elsa picked up Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, cleaning the filthy hard-cover. "She's not my Queen and she never will be. I'm sorry if the deal you wanted to make with her didn't go as planned. She can be cruel—she is cruel…"

Prince Jack looked at her then, his icy-blue eyes were shimmering from a layer of water that covered them but he wasn't crying, only holding back.

Elsa put the book down, waiting for him to say something. No one knew how she felt about the Queen, only Flynn—Pabbie didn't even know Elsa resented Gothel. And now she just so much as easily spilled her darkest secret to Prince Jack.

Prince Jack sighed and dropped down on the couch. He was still looking at her as if he were considering what to say next. At this moment, he didn't look like a prince, he looked like a boy. He looked scared, and human, and just… him.

"She is cruel…" He put his arms onto his thighs, groaning and looking up at the glass chandelier that stood like the moon in the centre of his room. "I hate her."

"I do too." Elsa said. She got down from the ladder to dust the bottom of the bookshelf.

It was as if something took over him. His pale skin was beginning to turn red like candle light, she thought he looked as if he was holding back so much fury.

His hands found their way up to his hair, he gripped the delicate white strands, the way someone might hold grass from the ground. He was looking as if he wanted to punch something, anything to let out all the anger and fury that was simmering within him.

Elsa stood there, stunned for a moment because she didn't know what to do. When Flynn got this way the only thing she ever did to comfort him was—

Before she knew it, before she could stop herself, she was across the room sitting on the couch next to Jack, her cold arms lacing themselves around his neck.

She was hugging him, and he was hugging her back.

He smelled like freshly fallen snow on the warmest winter days in Disney—a mixture of the forest; the trees and bark and mint. He wasn't warm, he was radiating a layer of cool air, which Elsa found relaxing since her body felt like it was on fire.

His face was buried into her neck. "Thank you," he mumbled. "Thank you so much."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she tried to memorize the hug—the feeling of his lean muscles so close to her—she never wanted this moment to end. She wanted the hug to last forever, so she wouldn't have to go to the ball tomorrow, so she wouldn't have to attempt to save his life. The anxiety that she might not be able to save him… that he might die tomorrow, her legs felt weak and she let go of the hug.

"She's going to execute Princess Anna and that guard—Kristoff. Apparently, they helped Princess Rapunzel's kidnapper," his voice sounded like cracking ice.

Elsa dropped the feather duster which made a loud bang when it hit the floor. The evening sunlight, gleaming in through the window, caused the dust mites to seem as if they were tiny snowflakes dancing around the room.

His gaze was careful, watching her, waiting for her to say something.

"No," as if a vacuum was connected to her mouth, the word was sucked out of her. She found it hard to breathe. This was all her fault. She had to do something to save them.

"I'm sorry," Prince Jack said, his arms were still hooked to her waist, even though they were no longer hugging. "I tried to stop her, but there's only so much a Prince of another land can do without offending her."

"It's not your fault," Elsa said getting up from the couch. "I… I'm sorry, Your Highness. I have to go now."

She wasn't looking at him, she couldn't anymore. The moment between them had disappeared like a spark turning into smoke.

She picked up the duster, tossed it on her cleaning cart, and pushed it out his doors. She needed to come up with a plan to save Jack tomorrow night. But now, she had to save Anna and Kristoff too.

* * *

Rapunzel's room—a tower connected to the western part of the castle—was much different from Prince Jack's. Purple curtains covered all the windows, not giving Elsa a chance to look at the view of the night sky or the city. It felt empty, lonely without anyone to live here. All of the green potted plants, that were scattered around in random places of the room, clearly weren't being watered and looked close to their demise.

The four-poster bed was covered in a layer of lighter purple sheets—the room looked like purple threw up all over everything except for the painted walls—murals Elsa assumed were Rapunzel's art, the legacy she left behind before leaving her home forever.

After Elsa ditched her cleaning cart in the maids' lounge, she headed over here. She knew she shouldn't have come but… she might as well take advantage of this opportunity, no one was guarding the tower anymore. And if anyone caught her, they'd just assume she was here because she was meant to clean.

She walked over to Rapunzel's grand, walk-in closet.

"Wow," she said to no one in the empty room.

Rapunzel's closet was full of thousands and thousands of dresses, shoes, and jewelry. All the dresses and shoes were sorted into color—purple being the obvious favorite since more than half the clothes in this closest were shaded to a be violet, lilac, or lavender.

She couldn't choose, she didn't know how to choose, there were just so many choices. For a moment, she considered closing her eyes and choosing the one that her hand landed on.

All the dresses were beautiful and she wondered how someone like her might even pull off such a gown.

Her gaze shifted over to the blue section, the second most popular color after purple. There. This was the one. She found it.

Her eyes couldn't stop staring at the frosty blue material. Like the moon's reflection on the ocean waves, the dress was navy blue in color, with white crystallized droplets that stuck all over the fabric. She couldn't tell whether the white crystals were diamond or another expensive stone. At the collar of the dress, where it fell to reveal the shoulders of the wearer, there was a layer of white-silver fur.

"I will give it back," she said to herself. "Right after the ball, I'll bring it back." She never stole anything in her entire life, the guilt was slowly eating her alive. Flynn was always the one who 'borrowed.' Not her.

She found an elegant white mask that looked as if it were designed specifically for the dress—though she doubted it. It was perfect in every way. No one would recognize her in this outfit.

She would go to the ball and be someone else for an entire night. She would save Prince Jack, save Princess Anna and Kristoff, then run away from all the guards and nightmares before they could catch her

Her secret identity would be safe. Olaf, the fighter, would be safe. Elsa, the maid, would be safe.

The Nightmares won't know what hit them because before they could realize what happened, they'd be caught by the guards—at least that was the plan before Elsa would disappear into the night.

"I'll bring this dress back after I'm done using it." She hoped to the end of the world and back, that there was a God out there listening. And he would forgive her for this. Forgive her for all the mistakes she was about to make.


	15. Chapter 15

"Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine…"

Rapunzel was condensed in the uncomfortable space, behind the sturdy cabinet doors, right below the kitchen sink of Pabbie's orphanage. She was currently in the middle of a game of hide and seek with the pretty green-eyed Melody—the house's undefeated champion—and Rapunzel was losing, badly.

She heard the front door open and shut. _Flynn._ He must be back already.

Rapunzel tried to conceal the excitement that was overwhelming her. Elsa must be with them right now. Rapunzel was going to meet her cousin—who was alive and breathing. Never in her life would she have ever imagined Elsa alive, it still came as a shock to her—but here she was in Pabbie's home waiting to meet Elsa.

"Where's Princess Rapunzel?" she heard Flynn's voice say in the living room.

"I don't know. We're playing hide and seek. She's somewhere hiding." Melody said preciously.

Rapunzel kicked her legs against the kitchen cabinet doors but the lock wouldn't budge open.

"Oh no."

She tried to move her arms, but she was squashed so tightly, she could barely move her lungs up and down to breathe. "HELP!" she screamed, not sure if anyone could hear her. She would die here. Die alone with no one—

The cabinet doors flung open.

Flynn, Merida, Melody, and Pabbie were all staring at Rapunzel with a look of horror and relief.

Pabbie mumbled something to Melody, which sounded like "time for bed," she nodded then ran up the stairs.

"Blondie…?" Flynn asked. "Are you stuck?"

"Yes," Rapunzel squeaked.

He knelt beside her, putting one arm behind her neck, and the other below her knees, and gently carried her out of the space. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath against her hair.

He smelled of pine trees and palace food. It was comforting to be in his arms. In all her life, she's never once felt safe—especially living with Gothel, but being here in Pabbie's home, with Flynn and Merida, she felt safer than ever.

"Thank you," she huffed. "Where's Elsa?"

"Yeah Flynn," Merida looked at Flynn, her arms crossed over her chest. "Where is Elsa?"

Flynn put Rapunzel down. Her stomach dropped at the thought of something happening to Elsa—this wasn't fair, they just got her back—

Something loud thumped at the door, they all jumped at the sound.

"Stay here," Pabbie said. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving the three alone.

"I didn't tell her." Flynn's eyes looked like a thousand apologies.

"But why?"

"I'm sorry," Flynn said.

"But you are still going to tell her, right?" Rapunzel's gaze shifted from Flynn to Merida then back to him.

"Of course," he leaned against the kitchen counter not making eye contact with her anymore. Instead, he was looking at something behind her. "We have to tell her. She's the _princess_."

"We will tell her," Merida repeated. "After the Ball."

"Merida," it was Pabbie. He was holding an envelope that was sealed with a green wax stamp, one that Rapunzel couldn't recognize.

Merida took the letter and read it, her face was an image of distress. "No…"

"What is it?" Rapunzel and Flynn said at almost the same time.

"Is Elsa hurt?" Flynn looked as if he wanted to snatch the note from Merida but didn't.

"Worse," she read part of the note. " _I hate to notify you, but the team we have working undercover at the palace has recently informed us that Queen Gothel has sentenced Princess Anna and another Guard to death. Their sentence will take place tomorrow night at the ball._ "

"No!" Rapunzel shrieked, sinking herself to the floor, not caring whether she looked graceful. Tears dripped down her cheeks, making her face feel like a puffy moist towelette. Flynn knelt beside her and put an arm on her back.

"Hey," he said quietly, ignoring the fact that Merida and Pabbie were watching them. "We're not going to let them die." He rubbed her back and for a moment, she wished it would last forever. "Haven't you heard already? I'm an expert thief."

Rapunzel tried to smile but it ended in her crying more. Anna was her best friend, her cousin who felt like a sister. Anna couldn't die. How could Gothel be so cruel? She thought.

"Oh, poor Anna." Rapunzel wiped her face with the towel Pabbie handed to her. "She's probably in the dungeons right now, alone and scared. I should be there with her."

"No," Flynn said, his arm still on her shoulder. "We both know what would have happened if you stayed at the palace. Gothel would have found another way to kill you—to get what she wants like she always does."

"Not this time. Not if I have something to do about it. Anna isn't going to die because we are going to save her." Rapunzel got up and Flynn followed. He kept his arm protectively around her back. "I have a plan."

"What is it then?" Merida said. Her blue eyes were the color of a waterfall. She was beautiful for someone who was the leader of the rebels. It was a natural beauty, like fire from a candle.

"Tomorrow night the palace is open to anyone who wants to attend the masquerade ball. We can dress up then go. I know Gothel, she wouldn't kill Anna and Kristoff right away, she'd wait until later in the evening when there are more people watching. So before they bring Anna and Kristoff, we sneak downstairs to the dungeons and break them free. They won't realize what's happening until it's too late."

"That," Merida answered. "is a terrible idea."

"Terrible?" Flynn rubbed Rapunzel's back one last time before taking his hand off for good. "It's a brilliant idea. It'll work."

Merida opened the fridge, took out the orange juice and poured herself a glass. "And how are we going to get _costumes?"_

"We have some," said Pabbie. "Upstairs."

"Fine." Merida gulped her juice, not shy of making noise. "But you are to stay with me the entire time. It's my duty to keep you safe, especially since that witch is trying to kill you.

"Great," Rapunzel clapped a few times from joy.

"One last request," Merida added.

"Yes," Flynn raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not wearing anything pink."

* * *

Rapunzel sat at the foot of Flynn's bed. It was half the size of her four-poster bed at the palace. His room was small, about a quarter size of her walk-in closet.

She imagined what it might be like to live like Flynn. He grew up cooking, cleaning, and taking care of himself. Rapunzel knew if she were to live in his world, she wouldn't know where to start. She wouldn't know how to take care of herself—how to be alone.

She looked down at Flynn, who was scavenging through the trunk of clothes beside his bed. When he seemed to find what he was looking for, he paused, then grabbed the brown colored material, pulling it out.

"This tux was my father's," Flynn said the words as if it meant nothing to him, but she felt there was something more than he was letting on.

She couldn't bring herself to ask him what happened to his father, how Flynn ended up at the orphanage, so instead she said, "It looks… cute."

"Not everyone can afford the luxuries of walk-in closets with thousands of clothes."

She was caught off guard by his words, but in a way he was right. Feeling embarrassed, she hoped Flynn wasn't one of the people who cleaned her room, it made it all the more awkward for her to be around him. "No. Really, I think it looks cute."

"Oh," he dragged a hand through his brown locks, walking over to the small ancient-looking stool and placing the tux on it. "Thanks."

"I still have nothing to wear."

"Right," he said. He looked dazed as if his mind were somewhere else, thinking about something else.

Never in her life has she wished to be able to read minds until now.

He gestured for her to follow, before leading her out of the tiny room and into a larger room. It looked like the house's storage space. A majority of the room was filled with furniture half-buried in dust and spider webs.

Flynn walked over to one of the large cedar wood cabinets and opened the double doors. A trail of dust rained out of the closet causing Rapunzel to cough. She saw Flynn look at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she looked at the closet now. It was filled with an assortment of clothes in many different sizes and colors.

"Take your time to pick anything," Flynn said from beside her. "We rarely use most of these since they're too large for the kids. I'm not really sure why Pabbie still keeps them."

"They probably cost a fortune." Rapunzel looked at the silky material of a pale purple garment she pulled out. It looked about her size, maybe a little loose in the chest area, but she'd make do.

"Probably," Flynn sounded unmoved.

"Are you all right?" Rapunzel turned to him, forgetting about her dress.

"I'm fine." He nodded to the dress in her arms. "If that's the one your picking, let's go." He closed the cabinet doors behind her and walked out of the room, not checking to see if she followed.

It took her a moment to realize what happened, closing the storage room's door behind her as she left, she speed-walked up to him then grabbed his arm. He looked outrageously stunned at her. Of course he would. It was strange for a princess to grab anyone like that.

"What's wrong?" she looked him in the eyes. She knew she should let it go, but she couldn't. If he was angry at her in any way, she had to know. She had to make it right.

"Anna and Kristoff were only trying to help me and now they're being sentenced to death," he said. "Elsa is the princess and I couldn't tell her. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault."

"Elsa has been your best friend your whole life. Telling her she's the princess is a big burden for you to carry. And Anna and Kristoff were helping you so you could save me. It's not like you would have been able to predict they'd get into this much trouble."

"No. But I didn't have to ask them for their help. I could have just taken you and brought you here. I was being stupid that night."

"You're being stupid right now."

"What?"

"For thinking this is your fault. It's nobody's fault, only Gothel's. You did nothing wrong, if anything, you did everything right. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you. So, thank you." And before he could stop her. She planted a kiss on his cheek. His face was warm and softer than she expected since he had a small layer of facial hair. When she moved back, his cheeks were the color of a cherry.

"I, I don't know what to say…"

"Maybe you can start by saying _you're welcome._ "

"Not until after we save Princess Anna and Kristoff."

Rapunzel could feel her smirk drop, he was probably the most stubborn person she's ever met. Especially to her, a princess. Normally, people followed her orders, they were always extra nice and careful around her because of her status. But Flynn wasn't. He was gradually becoming more normal around her, talking to her as if he were talking to a regular person, as if he were talking to a friend. She's only ever felt this way around one person, Anna.

"We better go to sleep," Flynn said, his cheeks were a more normal shade now. "We need all our energy for tomorrow night."

She nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa twirled one last time in front of the small mirror, admiring her reflection. The navy ballgown was just the perfect shade of blue and with white jewels stitched into the lower, the dress looked like thousands of stars blazing in a dark night.

She pulled down the white mask, covering the upper half of her face, her hands behind equally white gloves. She had to admit, she might actually look beautiful for once, but more importantly, she knew she looked unrecognizable.

"It's only one night," she said to herself, opening the storage room's door. "You can do this."

Elsa stepped out of the room, heading downstairs to the ball. She could already hear the music vibrating against the gray stone walls of the palace. She made a left when she reached the end of the hall, her heals clicked against the stone floor and her feet were already beginning to throb from pain. She couldn't stay calm—not like this, not when Prince Jack and Princess Anna's lives were in her hands.

And Pitch would be at the ball too—surrounded by his men, protected, the Queen's guards would only assume him to be a peaceful subject and not the assassin he really was.

The adrenaline was making the corners of her vision blur and her heartbeat race, it was excitement—the same feeling she always got before fighting at the underground—but this time, she would be fighting at a formal dance surrounded by hundreds of people.

She passed Prince Jack's door, but she knew he wasn't in there—he was already downstairs, dancing with girls, enjoying himself, and having no idea that Pitch Black wanted his head on a stick—

"You!" A palace guard called from the end of the hall. "What are you doing here?"

When the guard came closer, Elsa recognized him as Ralph, his body too large to fit the usual guards uniform so it looked extremely tight on him.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a sweet tone. She hoped she sounded calm, and not as worried as she felt. "I got lost while I was looking for the bathroom. This palace is just so _big._ "

She blinked her eyes three times and smiled, revealing her white pearls which would certainly work on any man. And luckily, Ralph responded exactly the way she hoped.

He blushed, returning her smile then staring at the floor, obviously embarrassed. "Let me—um I shall walk you downstairs—if that's fine with you, Miss?" Ralph stuttered.

"Thank you," Elsa took the arm he held out for her, letting him lead her down the hall.

If he knew who she was, that she was Elsa—the palace maid, he would never have bothered to escort her. At least Ralph, someone who saw her every day, didn't recognize her. But that didn't stop the queasy feeling of doubt she felt in her chest from all the worry.

Realistically, she had no reason to be scared, she told herself. She was a _walking weapon_ with all the tools she was armed with. Two sharp-edged needles, placed to look like chopsticks, were holding up her French-braid into a bun. She had two razor throwing stars, disguised as snowflake earrings, hanging delicately next to her pale cheeks. She had six daggers strapped evenly throughout her legs, beneath the starlit dress—it was ironic, she thought, how something so beautiful could cover something so dangerous.

They reached the stairs and walked down slowly so she wouldn't stumble on her heals, which also had blades hidden underneath each shoe.

At the bottom, the two double doors were covered in an intricate pattern of golden vines and black thorns, obviously Queen Gothel's choice of décor.

Elsa's hands were shaking as she wished Ralph a wonderful evening before he left. She stood there for what felt like minutes, she wasn't ready—not at all. She was scared. It was an odd feeling since she rarely ever felt scared anymore. It was a feeling of not being in control of the situation. She used to have control over her life, but now, she had no control of what might happen this evening.

"Need an escort?" someone said from behind her.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She turned around to face Hiccup's green eyes, watching her. He was in a black suit with a brown dress shirt, and a brown mask that covered the top half of his face. The mask was patterned like tree bark which she thought suited his green eyes.

He must not recognize her or he would have said something already. Wait—was he blushing?

"Of course," Elsa returned his smile, her heart pounding so loud in her chest. Hoping he wouldn't realize it's her, she nodded, taking his hand, and letting him lead her to the room.

Two guards opened the double doors revealing the view.

In all the time Elsa worked at the palace, she's never seen the ballroom look this amazing. The Queen certainly made sure this would be the best Grimm's Ball ever known to man because it was like magic brought everything to life in the room—the colors, the light, the music, the livelihood of the subjects, everyone was smiling.

As Elsa drew closer, she saw that every inch of the room was covered in paper snowflakes, flashing silvers, whites, blues, it all matched her dress.

Two white staircases led down onto the white tiles of the dance floor, with an enormous glass chandelier lighting everything from above. The little lights looked like the gleam of diamonds, it was an unusual bluish-white light, something that reminded Elsa of the sun's reflection on lake Disney.

The Grand Duke, two guards at each of his sides, rushed forward to Elsa and Hiccup, "Names?" he asked.

"Hiccup Haddock of Dreamworks," Hiccup said, then he turned and looked at her, blushing. _Why was he blushing so much?_ she thought.

"Um," she pinched her wrist, a nervous habit. "Snow White of Disney." She hoped to the Man in the Moon that there was nobody in the kingdom with that name.

The duke nodded then turned to the crowd which wasn't paying any attention to them. "Hiccup Haddock of Dreamworks and Snow White of Disney." He announced so loud, his voice boomed like a trumpet.

They walked downstairs, her arm still holding Hiccup's. Immediately, upon seeing a glimpse of darkness in this white palace, her eyes darted to Pitch Black, to his dark hair and dark eyes and equally dark suit. He looked like a prince of darkness, and for a moment, she thought he looked almost handsome, until she remembered who this man was, a killer.

When she took in the crowd of people, she almost broke down and wept. There were so many people here. She caught sight of Pitch's minions, they were obvious to spot since she already knew most of them from the Underground.

"Hiccup," someone said, bringing Elsa back into reality.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Hiccup said, turning around.

Elsa turned around with Hiccup, and saw him. Prince Jack Frost, his eyes sparkling with the same blue color as the morning sky, those same eyes that always made her heart thump in her chest. He was wearing a white suit making him look like a Prince of winter. Everything about him was white and glowing. She hated herself for feeling this way around him.

"Are you going to introduce me to the beautiful lady standing at your right-hand side?"

Elsa blushed, her palms feeling sweaty under her gloves.

"Lady Snow White," Hiccup tensed beside her, "Of Disney."

"Would the lady care to for a dance with the _Prince_ of Dreamworks?" His blue eyes charming and persuading. Was he bragging about his title?

"How can I refuse?" she said, peeling her arm out of Hiccup's and into Jack's. The temperature change was much too obvious for her to ignore. Hiccup radiated heat, while Jack was freezing, she wondered if he was outside earlier.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Jack breathed, turning to Elsa and walking her to the dancefloor.

She thought she heard Hiccup respond "Anytime," but she wasn't sure.


End file.
